


A Smile like the Sunset

by AsterikaMay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Feelings?? I only know VOLLEYBALL, Fluff, IWA CHANNN, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Yachi friendship sumpremacy, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Oikawa you lil shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, kageyama doesn't know feelings, tanaka is good senpai I take no criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterikaMay/pseuds/AsterikaMay
Summary: Everything about this was perfect. The light glossed the creases of Hinata’s face seamlessly, wind bristling in his hair. The question in his eyes didn’t erase the fire veiled within, nor the smile from his lips.Hinata Shouyou, the wind whispered.Kageyama’s pulse quickened.Alternatively named, your standard fic where Kageyama and his dumbassery take a journey through feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Smile like the Sunset

Kageyama had a crisis.

Well not necessarily a crisis; the world wasn’t ending or anything. But he had a problem, and it was messing with volleyball.

He stomped his foot on the ground, the wood all echoing and loud as the volleyball bounced off the wall and rolled to a halt. That was the fifth jump serve he messed up that day.  _ Fifth.  _ The Spring Tournament was only a month away. Kageyama couldn’t be messing up his serves a month before the tournament.

“What happened, king?” Tsukishima snickered, “Fell off your throne?

“Kageyama’s just salty I beat him to the gym,” Hinata ran past, not hesitating to stick his tongue out at Kageyama. “You owe me meatbuns!”

Kageyama aimed his next serve at Hinata. “Shut up, boke! I know!” Hinata yelped and scampered away, seeking Suga-san for refuge. Their senpai could only look up in confusion and laugh. Kageyama sighed.

It wasn’t that Hinata was the problem. It was that he was the  _ problem _ . Kageyama ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t know. He wasn’t good at figuring this kind of shit out. It wasn’t volleyball.

But everytime Kageyama went to serve, Hinata was there, smiling at him. “ _ Nice serve!”  _ he’d say, flailing his arms around like the hooligan he was. And Kageyama’s heart rate would spike- only when he was there, when he called out. 

So it had to be Hinata. Hinata was doing something, some strange tactic to mess with Kageyama’s game in order to beat him to the top. 

Kageyama walked over by the bleachers and sat down. The person in question- the problem- was currently racing around the gym, engaged in some silly shenanigan with Noya-san. His hair shimmered a strong tone of gold in the morning sunlight, and when he jumped, it was high enough to startle the birds outside the window. The shadows along his face were deep and bold, but they were nothing compared to how bright his smile was.

Kageyama felt his heart rate speed up and put two fingers to his throat to check his pulse. Was Hinata trying to give him a heartattack? 

Stupid boke.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw Yachi place water bottles on the bleacher. He turned to her. 

“Yachi-san,” he greeted with a small bow. He didn’t know how effective the formality was, given he was drenched with sweat.

“Oh, Kageyama! Good morning,” she beamed at him. 

It was the same smile. Nearly the same smile. Why wasn’t anything happening to Kageyama then?

He narrowed his eyes at Hinata across the room. The damn boke was definitely doing this on purpose then. Some mind-magic trick, only meant to affect Kageyama and destroy him.

“Kageyama?” Yachi tilted her head, “Is something wrong?” She sat down next to him.

“Yachi-san,” Kageyama said slowly, “Could you smile for me?”

“Hmm?” she asked, but complied nevertheless.

It was a nice smile, Kageyama had to agree. Her teeth were nice and aligned and where they weren’t, they were- what was that word Hinata used to describe puppies? They were  _ cute.  _ Yachi’s lips lilted upwards all sweet and soft, and she was accompanied by two pleasantly dotted dimples.

“Thankyou,” Kageyama nodded, feeling for his pulse.

Nothing. Absolutely no change. None of it made any sense.

“Is anything the matter, Kageyama-kun?”

“Not really,” Kageyama said, eyes trailing a blaze of orange hair across the gym. He stood up. “But thank you.”

“And did you see my spike today?” Hinata asked, skipping down the road, “Did you? Did you?”

He crowded Noya-san, practically glowing when he pet his head. Kageyama instinctively flexed his fingers. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands through Hinata’s hair.

Kageyama had seen the spike Hinata was talking about. It was a good one, solid enough to shoot through even the tallest of defenses. Kageyama refused to think about the way his eyes lingered on Hinata, or how he crashed into the net moments after.

“I think the king enjoyed that spike,” Tsukishima- damn that bastard- snorted.

Kageyama feinted a kick at him. “Shut up Tsukishima! Boke!” He turned to Hinata. Hinata yelped, flying into the air. “Bother Tsukishima!”

“Ew Stingyshima,” Hinata said, but he still blew a raspberry at him.

“Don’t say that to Tsukki!” Yamaguchi protested.

They passed under the dim streetlight, making their way right across the Sakanoshita store. The lights were still on, but it was bound to close soon. Practice had run late. Kageyama’s stomach grumbled.

“Urusai Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath. They walked into the store, the upperclassmen ahead of them.

“I want three meatbuns, hah Kageyama? Got that, got that?” Hinata’s words bounced inside his head like a- like a  _ volleyball.  _ Kageyama furrowed his brows. Yes, a volleyball. A forever bouncing volleyball, shrieking  _ toss to me  _ and  _ one touch! _

Kageyama shook his head and stared at Hinata. He didn’t look like a volleyball.

Hinata shrank back, stumbling into a shelf. “What are ya looking at me like that for, huh Kageyama?” He balled his hands into fists and rocked on his toes. “Ya wanna fight?”

Kageyama ignored him and turned to the person at the register. “Three meatbuns, please.”

“Haaah? I didn’t think you were actually going to get me them.”

Kageyama whirled towards Hinata and stepped into his face. “Boke!” he said, ignoring the uncomfortable warmth that settled over his face, “Do you want them or not?”

“Ye- yes,” Hinata pushed him back, face reddened. Kageyama squinted at him. Was he sick? Had he hit too many spikes, or contracted some fever? Kageyama opened his mouth to ask but then the cashier was calling him up with the meatbuns.

“Here,” he thrust the bag into Hinata’s face. Hinata’s eyes were practically stars.

“Anything for the Queen, huh?” Tsukishima said as he strolled through the door and into the brisk night.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama barked, “Tsukishima, what’s that’s supposed to mean?”

He was met with no answer, nothing but Noya’s laughter and Hinata’s delighted squeals. Kageyama stilled, pondering for a moment.

“Tanaka-san,” Kageyama called out. His senpai came to a halt before him, ushering Ennoshita-san and Narita-san ahead.

“What’s up, Kageyama?” he slung an arm around Kageyama. His arms were big and bulky, nothing like the massless limbs Hinata attacked him with everyday. It was an uncomfortable gesture, a foreign feel. Kageyama would much rather have Hinata’s arms around him any day.

The thought was startling, and not nearly as upsetting as Kageyama thought it would be. 

“I-” They continued walking, a bit behind the rest of their team. “Does anything make your heart race?”

Tanaka frowned, and then chuckled. “Well of course lot’s of things make my heart race! It’s a human thing, and I’m the most human of them all!” he proclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Kageyama nodded. At least he knew he wasn’t sick or anything.

“For starters,” Tanaka continued with a grin, “Volleyball makes my heart race. Hitting nice spikes and watching them land, watching the faces of the middle blockers across the net.”

That made sense. Every recieve sent Kageyama’s way was always a wave of relief, every setter dump felt like something clicked right into place.

“But most of all,” Tanaka said, “The main thing that makes my heart race, more than anything, is Kiyoko-san.” He sighed, a sappy, satisfied kind of sigh.

“Kiyoko-san?” Kageyama repeated. He thought of her, her straight locks of hair and brushed bangs, her neatly framed glasses and long legs. Kageyama always thought she had the legs of a runner, and there was no denying she was pretty (not with Tanaka and Noya-san reminding them everyday). But Kageyama never felt any lump in his throat when he saw her, never any missed steps in his heart.

Not like he felt with Hinata.

“Oi, Slow-yama,” Hinata called out, way ahead of them. He waved the bag of meatbuns in his hand, jumping enough to whack Tsukishima in the face. “You gonna stand there all night? I’ll save you half a meatbun if you can beat me to that pole!”

Half a meatbun was nothing to run for. Kageyama ran anyway.

The first person to figure it out, much to Kageyama’s distaste, was Oikawa-san.

“Does Tobio-chan have a crush?” He snickered as Kageyama gazed after Hinata, who had made it his utmost priority to jump into a crate of volleyballs. Said crate of volleyballs fell over- what else did the boke expect- volleyballs rolling in every direction.

Kageyama choked on his water. “What?” His cough sounded way too echoey. Did someone poison his drink or something?

Oikawa-san blinked. And then he blinked again. “You,” he pointed one lean finger at Kageyama, “And Shrimpy-chan.”

“What.” Kageyama said, mortified. That couldn’t be a possibility. There was no way all this- all this heart racing and missed serves and shivers were due to a  _ crush.  _ Kageyama Tobio didn’t get  _ crushes _ .

“Ahh,” Oikawa-san said, clasping his hands together with glee. “You’d make such cute babies! I hope they get your height though, and then you can make a whole volleyball team-”

“Shittykawa!” Iwazumi-san thundered towards them. Kageyama didn’t even get a chance to react before Oikawa-san was dragged away, crying about how “Iwa-chan is so mean!”

Kageyama stared at the wooden tiles, perplexed.

Babies? Crushes? 

What kind of drugs was Oikawa-san on?

Kageyama dismissed the thought and went back to practicing.

The sun had nearly set. And yet-

“ _ KAGEYAMAAAAA!!” _

A shriek, and then the sound of sneakers screeching on the pavement. Kageyama didn’t have to turn around. Practice was over. He could simply walk home and be done for the day. But a flurry of orange flashed in his peripheral view. Kageyama turned around.

He understood now, a bit, as he stood there rosy cheeked in the night dipped sunset.

Everything about this was perfect. The light glossed the creases of Hinata’s face seamlessly, wind bristling in his hair. The question in his eyes didn’t erase the fire veiled within, nor the smile from his lips.

_ Hinata Shouyou _ , the wind whispered.

Kageyama’s pulse quickened. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

“I like you,” Kageyama blurted out. A pause. And then:

“BOKE- BOKE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME-”

“Ow,  _ Ow,”  _ Hinata scrambled from out of range of Kageyama’s attacks. “Stop hitting me- Ow!”

Hinata lurched forward, pushing Kageyama into the ground. He fell with him, face landing right on top of Kageyama’s wildly beating heart. Generally, Kageyama would’ve reciprocated with a shove of his own, but he was too busy dealing with the fact that Hinata was on top of him. He barely weighed anything, but the sweet scent of his hair and his delicate arms caged around Kageyama, it was- the feeling was-

It was like tossing a perfect set.

“Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked. He was still smiling. Kageyama trembled under his gaze, face downright flushed. He glanced to the side, the lines of the school parking lot blurry so close to his face.

Kageyama wished he could escape. He didn’t want to lose this- this partnership, this perfect set, this-

Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t want to lose Hinata.

“Kageyam-kun, Kageyama-kun, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata sang, repeatedly poking Kageyama’s face. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama scowled, and Hinata laughed. Hinata had no right to laugh at him. Absolute no right. But still-

_ A swaying sunset and Hinata Shouyou’s laugh. _

Kageyama gulped.  _ Damn  _ Hinata.

Hinata cupped his cheeks with his hands. His palms were icy cool against Kageyama’s warm cheeks, sort of like the feeling of the bus ride home after a winning match. Yes, Kageyama thought as he stared into Hinata’s soft eyes, this felt like winning.

“Kageyama Tobio,” the name danced deviously as Hinata leaned closer and closer into Kageyama’s face. Kageyama’s breath hitched. “I…” Hinata faltered. Pink darted onto his cheeks. “I…” he leaned closer.

“I love you, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata said. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief. He could still feel Hinata’s breath against him, hot and flushed, tickling the edge of his chin. They were close. So close. Kageyama closed his eyes.

“Race you to my bike!” Hinata screeched, and scrambled off of Kageyama.

“Oi Boke!” Kageyama roared as his eyes flew open. “You cheater- you,  _ I’ll kill you _ !”

Hinata let out a garbled sound somewhere between a laugh and a panicked scream. “I’m gonna win, I’m gonna win and then you’re going to buy me meatbuns!”

Hinata won, but that was okay. The bundle of nerves in Kageyama’s stomach dissipated into something more steady.

  
  


(And if Kageyama stole a kiss later on, well that was okay too).

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you got to the end. Congrats, you're officially my favorite person for reading the whole thing!!
> 
> Unless this is you Arianna heheh (if you are someone else named Arianna I am so sorry I still love you)
> 
> But seriously, thanks for reading! And please leave a comment down below so that I feel like writing more heheh :)


End file.
